Parce qu'il est tard
by RedAtHeart
Summary: Série de ficlets, souvent amers, sur les mises sous silence ou ce qui pourrait avoir eu lieu. 8e : Le silence des espaces infinis effraie Havoc, pas Hughes. 9e : construire après Ishbal, 10e : Zolf, qui joue avec le feu perd. EN COURS.
1. Parce qu'elle sera en retard, RizaEdward

**Titre :** Parce qu'il est tard, I.  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Johnnie Darko  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> FullMetal Alchemist  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple :** Edward Elric/Riza Hawkeye.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> G.  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>Hiromu Arakawa & Co (encore heureux !).

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Les OS à suivre peuvent être pris dans une continuité, tout comme ils peuvent ne pas l'être . Il n'y a pas d'esprit ou d'atmosphère particulière dans lequel ils ont été composés ; seuls le titre et ce que vous y mettrez font la jonction. Je n'invente pas un scénario mais explore toutes les possibilités qui me paraissent intéressantes. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Environ 600 mots, _est-ce qu'on peut vraiment appeler ça un one-shot ?_

* * *

><p>I<p>

Quand _elle_ se lève, _son_ parfum de blondeur reste stagnant dans son sillage aérien. _Son_ corps blanc laisse sur l'oreiller et dans l'appartement une trace indélébile d'amande amère, de cette fragrance qui le rendra fou quand d'autres femmes auront parfumé leur lessive à la fleur blanche, la sienne, l'unique qui se rappelle à lui sans jamais s'abaisser à se retrouver vraiment chez une autre. _Elle_ le rend fou. Sans prévenir, à tout moment, n'importe quelle autre femme peut lui rappeler _celle_ qui le possède, par ce souvenir douloureux du parfum de R.. Sortir pour l'oublier devient une souffrance, car si d'autres imitent _son_ parfum, comment pourra-t-il décemment se délivrer de sa faute ?

Il n'ignore pas les conséquences de ce qu'ils sont en train de faire, et cependant, il ne tente même pas de justifier leur folie. Passant un bras au-dessus des couvertures encore un instant imprégnées d'_elle_, il se plonge avec délice dans les réminiscences qu'_elle_ a laissées en allant prendre une douche. Le nez au creux de _son_ essence, il cherche à dormir, mais le bruit de l'eau le perturbe profondément. Si _elle_ est à présent en train de se laver, c'est qu'_elle_ se préoccupe bien plus que de son habituelle hygiène féline. Si elle se frotte comme il le devine bien, c'est qu'_elle_ tente d'effacer toute trace de leur intimité. S'ils savaient, si le monde savait qu'il est chez _elle_, qu'il y était hier et qu'ils ne cesseront de se voir que quand la tragédie sera inévitable... E. se replie dans le lit.

_Elle_ revient, et il veut lui dire encore une fois qu'_elle_ est belle, et que ce n'est pas parce que _son_ visage lui plaît. Il voudrait pouvoir s'exprimer, pourtant, il a peur de ne pas savoir ce qu'il faut dire à cette femme qu'il n'a pas le droit de posséder. Ils savent tous deux qu'ils finiront devant la cour martiale ou qu'ils devront rompre brutalement, et d'une certaine manière, le risque qu'ils prennent remplace les déclarations qu'ils ne peuvent pas se faire.

Assise dans le lit, elle caresse délicatement son bras droit, ce simulacre de membre humain qui _la _glace et lui rappelle le péché qu'il a commis. Réveille-toi, jeune homme, il est temps de s'habiller et de se séparer.

Il parle lentement, d'une voix qu'a enrouée le sommeil, et elle frissonne. S'_il_ savait...

- Tu dois déjà t'en aller ?

- Il est l'heure. Les dossiers n'attendent pas, et mon supérieur non plus.

- Qu'il aille au diable, Riza mon amour, reste avec moi...

_Il_ est jeune, se dit-il elle, mais pas assez pour qu'elle se sente dégoûtée de le voir. Peu importe comment ils en sont venus à se prendre clandestinement, elle a choisi. Elle n'a jamais juré allégeance à Roy ainsi. Quitte à aider un homme à porter sa croix, elle choisit celle de la pureté, de l'impossible quête de la Pierre ; ce sera Edward.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle part, elle a pris soin d'entr'ouvrir une fenêtre pour que _son_ odeur ne reste pas dans l'appartement. Que Schiezka entre et se rende compte que Riza a eu un visiteur nocturne, et ce sera la fin. Jamais Riza ne laissera un homme détruire son patient ouvrage, cette carrière qui finalement est tout ce qu'elle a.

Demain, ou dans un mois, Riza rompra avec Edward, l'adolescent qui a su la rassurer. Elle a peur, elle sent qu'elle ne peut pas assumer le bonheur qu'il lui offre dans la vie civile.

Riza est en retard, elle presse le pas, parce qu'il se fait tard ; Riza ne peut vivre sans adrénaline. Le soldat s'en va pointer, redemander la souffrance dont il ne peut se passer.

* * *

><p>L'auteur quête humblement vos ressentis.<p> 


	2. Parce qu'il ne peut accepter, Roy

**Titre :** Parce qu'il est tard, II.  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Johnnie Darko  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> FullMetal Alchemist  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple :** Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Elicia Hughes, (Grace Hughes), le souvenir de Maes.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> K+/13. Après réflexion, sobrement mais franchement glauque.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Hiromu Arakawa & Co

L'action se situe après la mort de Maes, aussi bien dans Brotherhood que dans le premier anime ou le manga, **et dans la mesure où cet OS tient de la Darkfic, vous ne direz pas que vous n'avez pas été prévenus**. Merci de m'avoir lue (bénies soient les statistiques du site), et bonne lecture à vous. Environ 1.200 mots.

* * *

><p>II<p>

C'est fini, ça va bientôt finir. Qu'est-ce qui doit donc s'achever ?

Il ne sait plus trop, à vrai dire. Sans doute est-ce sa paresse qui invective la pile de paperasse inutile qui le nargue, sans doute est-ce son dos qui le lance qui tente de se rassurer. Roy n'a plus idée de grand-chose, en fait.

Ça va finir. Lui, la vie, les femmes, Maes, la quête, le pouvoir, son rêve... L'innocence ? Lorsque les cauchemars viennent le saisir jusqu'au plus profond de sa détresse, il se revoit apprenant l'alchimie auprès de son vieux maître, et quand l'adolescent qu'il était s'en va, il rêve qu'il le rattrape pour lui expliquer qu'il fait fausse route, qu'il n'a rien compris et que le prix à payer est au-delà des souffrances qu'il se croit capable d'assumer. Seulement, l'enfant a peur du sang qu'il voit sur les mains de Roy, et quand celui-ci se réveille, les larmes ont abîmés les draps, les gants, le masque imperméable qu'il croyait inamovible.

Roy ne parle plus depuis que Maes a été abattu par l'homonculus. Il est rongé par un démon qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé. Lui dont les mains sont depuis longtemps marquées au fer rouge de l'assassin, qui ne rougit pas de ses péchés et de ses fautes, lui qui a vu la mort en face et l'a donnée arbitrairement pour ne pas encore lui succomber, il pleure quand il comprend que Maes ne pourra plus l'aider. Roy a trente ans et aujourd'hui, il sait qu'il est faible et que sa croix ne pourra jamais être portée que par lui. Il ne fréquente plus que quelques rares femmes, car aucune ne peut désormais réchauffer l'Alchimiste des Flammes, aha, quelle ironie, l'allumeur de service qui se consume de froid !

Pour la première fois, Roy doit accepter la défaite. Le nabot lui rappelle chaque jour qu'il ne pourra pas ramener Maes, non pas par manque de volonté mais par fatalité. Roy a froid et il a peur, car derrière l'ambition, il y avait ce partage avec son camarade qu'il ne retrouvera plus. Il se fiche bien du Beretta de Riza et de ses yeux réprobateurs qui ne le lâchent pas. Si elle a quelque chose à dire, qu'elle s'en acquitte maintenant, sans quoi son habituelle galanterie fera long feu, ahaha. Il en veut à la terre entière de ne pas voir qu'il est prêt à sortir l'arme qu'on lui a fournie et qu'il n'utilise plus. Depuis Ishbal, le calibre .9 est rangé soigneusement dans un étui que Roy n'ouvre que très rarement, mais l'arme est propre, et si elle doit servir contre son propriétaire, elle ne faillira pas à la tâche. Il sacrifierait le monde si cela pouvait étancher ses plaies.

Il ne sait pas s'ouvrir aux autres, alors il s'ouvre lui-même. Quand il est impatient de se purger, il saisit le premier couteau qu'un collègue aura laisser traîner et s'entaille la chair, assez durement pour que la marque reste quelques semaines, pas assez pour se dégoûter de ce qu'il fait. Il s'enlève la peau avec douceur, la regarde s'envoler avant de passer aux couches plus profondes. Quand enfin la chair apparaît, nue, délicatement rosée, alors la lame s'incline et tranche sur la longueur. Il apprend la douleur à sa propre école, sent son cœur pulser aux rythmes des jaillissements de son sang. Mais lorsque Roy a un réel besoin de déverser ce qu'il expulsait auparavant dans le combat, il passe son gant droit et se l'applique contre le torse, les jambes, l'intérieur de son bras gauche, et il contemple le sang, se délecte de ses nerfs qui hurlent, de cette si familière odeur âcre de chair consumée qui pour une fois est _la sienne_. Lorsqu'il souffre, Roy croit racheter ses erreurs. Il se hait d'aimer sa propre douleur et d'en arriver à la désirer chaque fois plus.

Il n'a pas le courage d'aller saluer la veuve de Maes comme celui-ci l'aurait souhaité. Il ne se souvient d'ailleurs même pas de son nom, elle n'était importante que quand Hugues était là pour se moquer de Roy. Quelques fois, il s'éclipse, aux environs de quatre heures, pour aller regarder Elicia qui joue dans la cour de l'école. Elle est si pure, si semblable à Maes et en même temps si entière qu'il a mal dans son plaisir à la contempler. Décidément, il fait tout à l'envers.

Roy sait qu'il les détruit tous. C'est ce qu'il se dit, les soirs de pluie, quand il est courbé sur la tombe de Maes. Il a tué les Ishbal, il a sacrifié des enfants, des vieillards, des humains qui l'ont regardé droit dans les yeux et dont il ne pouvait prétendre qu'il ne savait pas qu'il allait les anéantir pour rien. Il a toujours su, jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même, qu'il possédait un pouvoir qui pourrait le dépasser. Il a déjà la mort de Maes sur la conscience, il est en train d'assassiner Riza à petit feu -aha, il faut qu'il arrête de penser à cela-, et s'il continue ainsi, ce sera aussi le tour des frères Elric. Ils sont déjà bien partis sans lui, mais il n'arrange pas leur situation. En claquant des doigts, Roy s'arroge un droit de vie et de mort qui ne lui appartient pas. Il est un monstre. Une horreur difforme qui croit pouvoir améliorer les choses alors qu'il n'est que ressentiment et douleur. Il ne sort que quand la pluie bat son plein sur Central, parce qu'il est terrorisé à l'idée qu'il peut encore tuer. Il est impuissant sous la pluie, il se sent à la fois sale, lavé, engourdi, serein puis coupable. Lorsqu'il est humide, il sait qu'il ne peut plus rien contaminer ou détruire.

- Colonel, relevez-vous.

C'est bien évidemment la voix du Lieutenant Hawkeye. Qu'y a-t-il à y redire ? Il est vautré dans un cimetière, la pluie s'est infiltrée partout dans ses vêtements, le whisky n'a pas encore achevé d'agir sur l'haleine de Roy. Il se lève et la suit tant bien que mal. Ils ne disent rien. Le Lieutenant ramène Roy à son baraquement, sans esclandre, sans reproche. Ils savent que les mots briseraient le statut quo de leur marche.

- Colonel ?

- Lieutenant ?

Il voit qu'elle le déteste, mais elle lui fait pitié à vouloir le soutenir ainsi. Elle est encore jeune, qu'elle se construise une autre vie que celle-là, une qu'il ne pourra pas lui ôter parce qu'elle croit que Roy Mustang est un homme fort, et qu'elle ne voit pas qu'il s'est piégé à son propre jeu de celui qui en impose aux autres.

- Colonel, effondrez-vous. Mais ne vous avisez pas de croire que vous ne serez pas capable de reprendre la route. Vous êtes trop orgueilleux et trop honnête pour cela.

Il ne peut pas répondre. Il ne sait même pas si cela exige qu'on y donne suite, aussi salue-t-il vaguement sa collègue avant de s'écrouler dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il regarde Elicia jouer à l'école, il réalise que tous n'auront pas la force de se bâtir seuls comme lui l'a fait. Il ne touchera pas Riza de peur de la réduire en poussière, il tentera de ménager les Elric, et il portera seul sa croix, comme il l'a toujours fait.

* * *

><p>Oui, je sais, c'est décidément d'une joie inénarrable. Euh, en attendant, j'aime bien les reviews (les inconditionnelles de Mustang <strong>ont le droit<strong> de me pendre -oui, c'est du féminin, soyons réalistes).


	3. Parce que personne ne peut les voir, RxK

**Titre :** Parce qu'il est tard, III.  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Johnnie Darko  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> FullMetal Alchemist  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple :** Riza Hawkeye/Zolf J. Kimblee  
><strong>Rating :<strong> K+.  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>Hiromu Arakawa & Co. Quitte à se faire du blé là-dessus, autant que ce ne soit pas moi xD.

J'ignore pourquoi Riza Hawkeye persiste, ou plutôt, je me demande pourquoi mes personnages préférés se retrouvent systématiquement à ses côtés. La prochaine publication sera encore sur elle, mais promis, après le quatrième, j'essaie d'arrêter.

L'action se situe pendant le retour de Kimblee dans l'armée, dans le premier anime. Cependant, sa personnalité est celle de Brotherhood et du manga (Kimblee fou furieux ne me satisfait que très peu). Environ 800 mots, ça tient plus du ficlet qu'autre chose. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>III<p>

Je ne comprendrai donc jamais les femmes. C'est si irrationnel, une femme, si peu logique malgré toutes les apparences. Décidément, on devra un jour m'expliquer comment elles fonctionnent. Je croyais pourtant avoir compris celle qui dort à côté de moi, mais même elle, je finis par en penser qu'elle demeure un mystère.

La parenthèse lyrique s'achève ainsi. Impassible, je la regarde qui gémit dans son sommeil. Je lui ai marqué les poignets du sceau de ma domination, sans brutalité. J'aime le son de l'explosion, j'ai pris plaisir à voir les couches superficielles de sa peau se détacher si aisément. Cependant, je suis heureux de voir qu'elle a été tenace et que sa garde n'a jamais été baissée. Quand bien même ses râles devenaient erratiques et incontrôlés, cette femme ne laissait pas l'ennemi prendre l'ascendant, et je n'ai pas caché la surprise que j'ai eu en voyant que Riza ne s'avouait pas totalement vaincue par son désir.

Je ris doucement. Elle est forte et admirable, mais pas assez pour faire barrière à ma puissance. Tes principes ne peuvent rien contre moi, parce qu'ils ne sont que des constructions pré-fabriquées. Je ne t'en veux pas, seulement, je trouve que tu manques d'élégance à t'obstiner ainsi. Cette volonté force mon respect, mais ce à quoi tu l'emploies me laisse songeur. Aider Mustang, changer le pays ? Ils ont déjà tout prévu. Les Homonculus sont bien plus forts que tu ne le crois ; surtout, ils ne connaissent pas la servitude. C'est pour cela que j'ai suivi Greed avant de saisir une autre opportunité. Je ne désire que l'alchimie et la liberté que tu ne connais pas.

Tu te retournes, et lorsque tu me vois, tu te ravises et m'offre à nouveau ton dos nu. T'en veux-tu, ma chère, d'avoir cédé aux flots que tu croyais contrôler ? Quand je t'ai plaquée contre ce mur, je n'avais aucune autre intention que celle de t'en imposer. Te voir me regarder, impuissante, mâtinée, interdite de lever ton arme et de tirer. Je voulais que tu saches, prise en étau entre moi et le mur, que tu ne pouvais pas gagner. J'étais presque pur, et lorsque la tension s'est révélée, j'ai alors su que j'avais envie de toi, et qu'il m'importait peu que ce ne soit ton cas ou non. Tu dois soupçonner la surprise qui a été la mienne lorsque tu n'as pas hésité à caler durement ton corps contre le mien, à laisser s'exprimer l'envie et la violence.

Cependant, chère Riza, bien que je sois un marginal à vos yeux, je suis toujours un humain, et mes émotions sont réelles. J'aime l'idée que tu aies eu du plaisir avec moi, même si nous avons dû nous battre pour cela. Je sens encore les morsures que tu as laissées sur mon épaule, et savoir que tu t'es livrée dans la dignité t'honore. Leur morale nous interdirait toute sensualité, mais j'ose espérer que tu sais qu'il n'y a pas de honte à s'emparer d'un homme que l'on désire, quel qu'il soit. Savoir que dans ta haine, tu m'as voulu, et que tu as su concilier ses deux bords sans en rougir, est à mes yeux une marque de ton courage. J'en aurais encore plus envie de toi.

Tu me regardes en face, à présent. Oh, je n'ai pas eu la folie de parler à voix haute, mais tu dois te rendre compte de ce que je pense. L'amour m'est étranger parce qu'il signifie vivre pour ce qui à l'extérieur de soi, mais mon affection elle, est vraie. Tout comme l'envie, à nouveau, d'être dévoré par cette nécessité de te posséder et ne rien t'épargner. Sais-tu le feu que tu as rallumé en moi ?

Ah, je me doute bien que lui, le Flame, t'a depuis longtemps à la bonne. Je suis surpris d'avoir pu accéder à ton Paradis avant lui, mais cela m'enchante. Il montera haut, mais je lui aurais au moins pris cela, à lui qui n'a pas assumé la destruction qu'il a pourtant faite de son plein gré. Est-ce que tu me tueras pour lui, Lieutenant ? Se pourrait-il qu'un jour où je ne pense qu'à la beauté de ce corps souple que tu offres, ton pistolet vienne interrompre nos rares trêves ? J'aimerais être sûr du contraire afin de savourer pleinement cette douceur pourtant si ferme. Ton corps est plaisant, mais il n'est rien à côté de ta volonté de vivre et ressentir, de me faire ressentir aussi la volupté et l'ineffable hauteur des sens.

Tu te redresses brièvement, en tailleur sur le lit, puis tes mains m'incitent à venir m'inclure en toi. Pendant un moment, rassasiés par le silence, dans la simple présence de l'autre, nos corps indissociables dans le noir de ta chambre, nous restons immobiles. Puis lentement, sans justification, nos pensées s'effacent devant l'évidence de l'instant. Ce soir et ceux qui suivent, tu es à moi, et je me plais à voir que tu ne me tueras pas. Riza, petite Riza, tant que je te trouble et que le soleil ne peut nous voir, je ne te tuerai pas. Mais demain, à Lior, rien n'est moins sûr. Je suis l'Alchimiste Écarlate, la pitié ne me concerne pas. Le plaisir et la beauté seuls me font vivre.

* * *

><p>Rmpf. Oui, rmpf d'abord, je grogne comme je veux.<p>

L'auteur réalise bien que ses baratins ne vous intéressent pas, mais tant pis. Elle a plusieurs questions :

1) J'aimerais savoir si le personnage de Kimblee, ici, peut être considéré comme répondant au canon de Brotherhood. J'ai tenté de respecter sa personnalité et d'en donner une vision la plus crédible possible, mais le doute persiste. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un OOC quand je voulais rester dans le IC.

2) Tous ceux qui lisent auraient-ils l'amabilité de laisser une review ? Même trois mots, ça suffit (cela dit, votre commentaire est long, c'est chouette aussi ^^).

3) Me suis-je cassé la figure sur la figure complexe qu'est Zolf Kimblee ?

Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue, et j'adresse un plus grand merci encore à Naemir et Manganounette qui m'ont commentée, et à ceux qui le feront. Vraiment, même si ça ne vous plaît pas, dîtes-le, car je voudrais avoir un autre avis que le mien sur mon travail.

Rendez-vous, si tout va bien, le 2 ou le 3 mai.


	4. Première et dernière fois, RizaxJean

**Titre :** Parce qu'il est tard, IV.  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Johnnie Darko  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> FullMetal Alchemist  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple : **Riza Hawkeye/Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda, le colonel Mustang -quelque part entre des débris d'Ishbal et de la paperasse, on ne sait pas trop.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> K+/13.  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>Hiromu Arakawa & Co.  
><strong>Motif du texte :<strong> … Parce que si nous avons souvent théorisé la première fois entre Riza et Roy, nous ne nous sommes jamais demandé comment Riza a connu l'amour alors qu'elle s'est toujours dévouée au Colonel. Héhéhééééé (je vous avais dit que je vous surprendrai).

*Pardon pour ce rire stupide*

Pour la première fois de sa vie, l'auteur tient ses délais et en est toute étonnée (surtout en période de concours xD). Elle se demande aussi pourquoi elle parle de plus en plus à la troisième personne. Mmmh, encore Riza Hawkeye, j'instaurerai plus de variété la prochaine fois (au bout d'un moment, il serait quand même temps). Les goûts masculins du Lieutenant deviennent étranges.

Dernière intervention : s'il vous en vient la fantaisie, relisez ce ficlet en écoutant _Kelas_, la chanson des gitanes dans CoS, sur youtube. (/watch?v=4mDalgw_loA). Wouhou, 1.860 mots, record battuuu !

* * *

><p>IV<p>

Lorsqu'ils reviennent d'Ishbal, ils se connaissent à peine. Personne n'avait eut la force de faire momentanément abstraction du massacre pendant qu'ils y étaient ; à peine Roy et Maes s'y étaient-ils retrouvés. Il y avait certes cette jeune fille blonde, il se rappelait que ses cheveux courts ne parvenaient pas à masquer ce regard perçant qui avait tué d'un coup de gâchette cinglant. Jean ne s'en était pas soucié jusqu'à son retour à Central, mais lorsqu'il remarqua enfin ce roc de stabilité et d'infaillibilité qu'on appelait _Riza Hawkeye_, il poussa plus loin la curiosité. Son attention se fixa tout à fait sur elle au moment où Roy Mustang, sous prétexte de mieux traiter sa paperasse, se chercha des hommes de main. Quelle maîtrise tout de même, une équipe aussi disparate, mêlant un jeune bleu, un homme d'action adepte de la cigarette, la discrétion incarnée, un plein de soupe intelligent, un héros mal dans sa peau et... elle, cette petite femme si habile et si impassible, les yeux d'un tueur qui avait accepté ses erreurs sans en avoir guéri.

L'équipe devint un, comme en alchimie. Leurs énergies acquirent la symbiose coutumière à un organisme fonctionnant à travers ses différents éléments. Personne ne délaissait qui que ce soit, et leur unité fut le tout formé par les diverses parties.

Cette coopération des pièces de l'échiquier continuait souvent en dehors des heures de travail. S'il n'était pas rare de voir Mustang et Hughes en compagnie de plantureuses pintes de blondes qu'ils enfilaient sans demander leur reste, il était devenu habituel de voir Breda jouer au _shôgi_ avec Falman ; il ne venait à l'idée de personne de questionner Havoc et Hawkeye sur leurs discussions hebdomadaires, après passage au stand de tir.

Un soir après l'entraînement, Jean emmena Riza au bar, s'étonnant de n'avoir jamais invité sa collègue à partager un verre avec lui. Ils parlèrent longtemps, sans se rendre compte du temps qui passait ni de la fatigue qui appesantissait leurs membres, des bières qui tournaient et faisant valser leurs esprits.

- Depuis l'âge de dix ans ? Sous-Lieutenant, vous me faites marcher ! s'exclama Jean.

- Pas le moins du monde ! répondit Riza, consciente de sa surprise. Le Major Mustang était l'apprenti de mon père, je l'ai connu toute mon enfance.

- Arg, le supporter tout ce temps, je vous plains ! dit-il en levant son verre de bière, en parfaite adéquation avec la chaude ambiance du bar.

- À ce moment-là, va pour le tu, non ? demanda la jeune femme, désireuse de rompre la formalité du travail.

Jean ne réfléchit que trois quarts de seconde avant d'accorder ce privilège à Riza, et de l'appeler ainsi par son prénom. Riza et Jean s'en allèrent donc fort tard, et ils durent se faire violence pour étouffer les fous rires qui leur montaient dans les côtes, alors qu'ils faisaient le mur à cinq heures du matin pour rentrer dans la caserne. Est-on sérieux, quand on a dix-neuf ans ?

Est-il trop tard ou trop tôt ? La question ne les effleure pas, mais Riza préfère tout de même ramener Jean chez lui. Dans l'état où il est, si elle ne le déplace pas, il va rester sur le paillasson jusqu'à ce qu'un militaire lui demande ce qu'il fait ici (_« Ben, voyez, je cuve sur un paillasson militaire. _»). Un bras sous ses aisselles, Riza soutient Jean qui a du mal à tenir debout, et qui présentement, maudit Mustang et toutes ses procréations futures ou inavouées parce qu'il ne fait que lui piquer ses copines. Ça la fait rire, cette mine de dépit sur la bouille de Jean, lui qui n'a pas encore perdu les rondeurs adolescentes de ses joues. Jean est beau, se dit-elle, c'est bien dommage pour lui que les autres filles ne voient que ses maladresses et les grands yeux noirs de Roy. Elle ne se formalise même pas des conquêtes de ce dernier, car elle connaît son passé, elle sait que la douleur dans le ventre de Roy s'appelle Ishbal et qu'il s'en débarrasse provisoirement en comblant l'adoration des autres.

Jean s'arrête devant sa chambre, éperdu de reconnaissance envers Riza. Alors que l'alcool retombe doucement, il regarde Riza en face, pour la première fois, il lui semble. La suite est écrite sur ses lèvres, au hasard, sans qu'aucun deux ne sache ce qu'il se passe. _Alors, c'est cela, la chaleur d'un baiser ? _Riza comprend pourquoi les hommes rêvent d'étreintes et de fulgurance. Un peu étonnée, curieuse, elle embrasse brièvement Jean en gardant les yeux ouverts. Une fois, deux. Il faut qu'elle se rappelle, car la sensation s'envole sitôt qu'elle s'éloigne assez pour ne plus sentir le tabac qui parfume Jean. Ils se regardent et lisent sur le visage de l'autre leur propre étonnement.

Ils rentrent dans la chambre de Jean. Celui-ci allume une cigarette avant de porter Riza sur le canapé. Il est un peu maladroit avec elle, aussi doit-il s'y reprendre à deux fois pour la poser correctement. Leurs débuts hésitent, peu assurés, et les baisers sur la jugulaire sont trop peu familiers à Riza pour que cela l'aide à garder son calme. Mais le rythme emporté s'apaise, les gestes de Jean sont beaucoup plus doux, mesurés, sa main se perd entre les cheveux et la nuque de Riza. Riza soulève le T-shirt de Jean sur ses pectoraux, et il cesse tout mouvement.

…

Comment ça, plus rien ?

Lorsque Riza relève le visage de Jean, la réaction ne vient pas. _Il dort. Je ne peux pas y croire. _Elle n'est même pas vexée, seulement au comble de l'effarement.

Mon Dieu ce qu'il fait chaud.

Jean arrive cinq heures plus tard au bureau, c'est-à-dire avec deux heures de retard et des souvenirs partiels de la soirée de la veille. Les cernes de Riza ne lui disent rien qui vaille. Cependant, à surprendre un regard intéressé de Fuery sur Riza, tout lui revient. _Comment, comment est-ce que j'ai pu dormir ? Depuis quand est-ce que je laisse ma tête entre ses seins ?_ Il n'ose plus la regarder ou lui parler de la journée, il va même jusqu'à partir en courant à l'heure habituelle alors qu'il était censé rattraper son retard. _Oh putain de bordel de merde, la honte ! Si Mustang le sait, je suis foutu !_

On frappe à sa porte à neuf heures. Il a l'espoir fou que ce soit elle, mais il sait bien que c'est le soir où lui et Breda partagent une bière et une partie d'échecs (et aussi des numéros de téléphone et des magazines. Et d'autres choses qu'on ne veut pas savoir). Breda entre avec son gros rire et son jeu sous le bras, ils s'installent à même le sol. Aucun d'eux ne s'attendait à ce qu'à dix heures, une voix féminine demande à entrer.

- Hawkeye ? fait Breda, qui n'en revient pas. Vous ne respectez donc pas le couvre-feu ? La reine du règlement fait des infidélités, ce sera retenu contre vous !

Seul un rire cristallin répond à Breda, tandis qu'elle s'immisce, après permission, avec trois bouteilles de bière. Assise à terre, elle les regarde qui jouent, lui expliquent, la laissent participer. Riza note que la lampe de Jean a une lumière bien plus douce que la sienne, et la soirée poursuit son cours jusqu'au départ de Breda à onze heures, manifestement fatigué -et intrigué.

Quand il est parti, Riza n'ose pas regarder Jean. Elle ignore pourquoi elle est venue, ou plutôt, elle voudrait ignorer son envie de Jean. Ou plutôt, savoir pourquoi elle a envie de lui. Ou plutôt... Riza croise le regard de Jean, et son cerveau découvre un nouveau mode de fonctionnement tandis qu'elle se jette sur lui et agrippe son col de chemise. Un peu surpris, Jean tarde à réagir avant de l'étreindre fébrilement et de l'allonger précipitamment sur le sol, sans même remarquer qu'il renverse le jeu d'échecs. Leurs baisers se multiplient aussi bien qu'ils se raccourcissent, l'été semble être en avance et malgré leur emportement, la frénésie allume chaque pore au contact de l'autre. Jean se plie au-dessus de Riza pour attraper cette bouche dont le souvenir lui échappe. Il se maudit d'être trop grand lorsqu'il la surplombe.

Riza a terriblement chaud, sa chemise collée à sa peau l'empêche de se mouvoir, d'autant plus que Jean est écrasé sur elle. Elle halète sous lui, gémit, se tortille. Un instant mortifié, il se redresse, effleuré par l'idée qu'il pourrait être aussi désirable qu'un manche à balai.

- Je voudrais bien... respirer... plus d'air...

Se rendre compte de sa maladresse fait éclater Jean de rire, et c'est la première fois que la tension qui les étouffait les stimule. Il se relève en l'entraînant dans son mouvement, et cette fois, il embrasse proprement Riza en la tenant dans ses bras. Il pense une seconde qu'il s'était demandé ce qu'il y avait entre elle et Mustang, mais quand les mains compétentes de Riza s'égarent entre cuisses et reins, il oublie définitivement la question. C'est lui qu'elle veut ce soir, et il se fera un plaisir de l'entendre demander grâce -et l'obtenir, oui.

Sa rougeur l'interpelle alors qu'il l'admire. Qu'y a-t-il pour qu'elle détourne les yeux ? Il a bien vu son trouble lorsque sa bouche est venue s'incliner sur ses seins, tout comme il a remarqué son regard qui fuyait la nudité de Jean. Nue, elle devient une icône.

Elle se crispe sous lui, reprend tant bien que mal ses caresses, _arf, encore une qui est gênée par son corps_. Alors qu'il s'attend à devoir prendre tout son temps, elle se jette finalement sur lui. Elle vise sa bouche mais elle atterrit sur son nez à la place, qu'elle embrasse férocement. Mon Dieu que l'instant l'indispose, qu'il la prenne maintenant au lieu de la regarder comme une bête sauvage. Et... Oh, aaaaaah, oh c'est pas vrai, oh Jean, Jean la guide avec une force et un entrain qui la stupéfient. Elle croit bien avoir gémi le nom de Jean comme elle n'aurait jamais pensé gémir _quoi que ce soit_.

… C'est du sang ? Alors qu'elle soupire contre lui, Jean regarde hébété des rubis couler le long des cuisses de Riza. Oh mon Dieu. _Oh mon Dieu. Je viens de lui faire l'amour, et je ne m'étais aperçu de rien. Oh la pauvre._

Jean rit, il ricane contre le cou de Riza qui ne comprend plus rien. Elle s'écarte, subitement terrifiée par ce qui va venir.

- Héhé... Pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'est la première fois ? finit-il par dire. Je t'aurais évité d'avaler...

Riza n'ose pas répondre. Comment lui justifier sa honte d'être une fille, la crainte d'avouer son inexpérience ? Son visage se détourne de l'interrogation de Jean. Voilà, c'est fait, Riza est une femme. Ça ne change rien du tout, elle en était déjà une avant, il ne lui manquait plus que d'avoir atteint une volupté si dévorante qu'elle en devient addictive. Elle croit comprendre un peu mieux les hommes, mais refuse de dire un mot à Havoc.

- Prends une douche, ma belle, et quand tu reviens, fais-moi un beau sourire. Je suis content que tu m'aies donné ça.

Lorsqu'elle sort de la douche, Jean dort déjà, il a changé les draps pendant qu'elle s'occupait de ses jambes. Elle ramasse ses affaires, se rhabille sommairement et quitte sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Il n'est pas question de donner suite à cet instant étrange, et cependant, elle se sent d'une reconnaissance incongrue. Lui revient en mémoire le visage de Jean au moment de jouir, et la jeune fille s'enfuit sur un éclat de rire.

* * *

><p>Désolée, héhé. Promis, je le réécrirai. Tous mes remerciements pour ces magnifiques commentaires, j'espère vous retrouver au plus vite ! ( Nanaki : en fait, je ne crois pas que Kimblee puisse être amoureux, vu qu'il ne vit que pour lui-même. Ça se discute).<p>

Pour ceux que l'information intéresse, l'anecdote de l'homme qui s'endort lors la première nuit est réelle. C'est ce qui est arrivé à Jane Birkin la première fois que Serge Gainsbourg l'a emmenée chez lui (ceux qui ont vu _Gainsbourg, vie héroïque_ s'en souviendront).


	5. Vide des cendres dispersées, Hohenheim

**Titre :** Parce qu'il est tard, V. La vacuité des cendres dispersées (idéalement, quand je n'ai pas de limite de caractères dans mon titre).  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Johnnie Darko.  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> FullMetal Alchemist.  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple : **Hohenheim le Lumineux, les souvenirs de Trisha et des frères Elric.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> K.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Hiromu Arakawa & Co, s'il fallait gagner sa vie, ce ne serait pas en écrivant ça.

L'auteur s'excuse par avance si elle vous déprime. Je ne suis pas le moins du monde abattue, mais je me doute que je dois passer pour une maniaco-dépressive sous Prozac (en vérité, je préfère le café). Pardon, pardon, pardon.

Je remercie Luke, et tout particulièrement Thomas Boulard, pour Seveso -texte magnifique-, qui est exactement ce que je cherchais. Cette chanson ne m'appartient pas non plus, et pour une fois, c'est bien dommage. Ami lecteur, si le cœur t'en dit, écoute la chanson **après** m'avoir lue. Premier anime.

503 mots, vous _pouvez_ me lapider, ou toute autre forme de sévisse qui vous défoulerait. Mes monologues sont presque de la taille du texte en lui-même, c'est misérable xD.

* * *

><p>V<p>

_J'ai eu des bruits de caractère,_

_J'ai vu l'amour pourrir, crois moi,_

_J'ai eu du sang d'autres veines, j'ai vu le roi._

_[…]_

_J'ai eu ces regards sans desseins,_

_Des hymens sans émoi,_

_J'ai eu de l'amour sans essaim,_

_J'ai eu de quoi._

_On disparaît sans être mort,_

_On s'éteint sans être roi,_

_A-t-on de quoi ?_

Son corps n'est qu'une vaste fumisterie. Depuis quatre cents ans qu'Hohenheim vivait, il avait eut tant d'apparences qu'il en avait oublié l'originelle. Ses muscles avaient été puissants, menus, ses réflexes avaient variés, il avait pu jouir de la force comme de la souplesse, mais à chaque fois, l'inexorable loi de l'échange équivalent était revenue faire valoir ses droits. Insensiblement, il avait été à chaque fois un peu plus difficile de trouver refuge dans un nouveau corps. La chair d'Hohenheim pourrissait telle un poisson au soleil au fur et à mesure des échanges. Il avait eu peur, et même Dante n'avait finalement pas pu la cacher, cette fatalité de leur décomposition que même le parfum ne pouvait plus masquer. Lorsqu'il fut avéré qu'ils tombaient en poussière, Hohenheim, fatigué des caprices de sultane de Dante, s'enfuit découvrir d'autres cieux.

Il n'avait jamais projeté de s'ancrer dans un corps, pas plus qu'il n'avait envisagé de _vivre_ et non plus de fuir. Puis il y eut Trisha, le soleil naissant des petits matins, leur bonheur et les souvenirs qui l'oppressaient. Trisha avait ouvert la porte à des émotions qu'il n'avait jamais supposées, Trisha lui appris sans le savoir à écouter les bruits de leur maison et à se rassurer de leur familiarité. Il avait respiré, pour la première fois, par plaisir, pour autre chose que lui-même. Elle avait été d'une simplicité qui conférait au mystère religieux. Comment avait-elle pu s'offrir ainsi, au point de s'ôter toute vitalité ?

Aucune de ses questions ne trouverait de réponse, pas même en l'alchimie dans laquelle il avait tant cru. Pour avoir voulu défier la cruauté de la vie et adoucir la misère d'un homme, Trisha avait fait tribu de sa vie à quelqu'un qui ne le méritait. Il avait conscience qu'elle était morte par bonté d'âme, et que bien qu'elle l'eût désiré, elle n'aurait pas la quiétude qu'appelaient ses efforts. Il n'y avait aucune justification à la vie, pas plus qu'il n'y avait de Paradis pour les justes afin de les récompenser de leur humilité. Le corps d'Hohenheim n'était qu'un piège, mais le monde ne valait décidément pas mieux.

Il l'avait tué, tout comme il avait arrachés ses propres enfants à l'existence normale qu'ils auraient dû connaître. Il était la cause de tout, et il n'était pas même capable de leur rendre ce qu'il avait pris. De même qu'il ne pouvait donner ce que la réciprocité aurait exigé, il n'était pas en mesure de corriger ses erreurs. Si Ishbala rendait le bien au centième, alors il en allait de pair avec la souffrance. Ses enfants avaient perdus leur corps, leur intégrité morale, émotionnelle et existentielle, lui-même n'était que l'ombre du souvenir qu'on pouvait en avoir.

En regardant une étoile filante éclairer brièvement la nuit aux nuances de parme, il pria son être d'avoir la force de continuer jusqu'à ce qu'il ait pu racheter le passé, quand bien même il devrait abandonner l'enveloppe superficielle sous laquelle il était l'Hohenheim de lumière. Puissent-ils Dante et lui n'avoir jamais réussi la transmutation.

* * *

><p>Si vous avez aimé, ou même détesté, dites-le. Cette suite est écrite et postée grâce aux encouragements de Nae (je ne tarderai pas à te répondre, il faut juste que je finisse ma semaine de concours blancs. Vive la prépa) et de Manganounette. Au prochain chapitre, on décapite Winry (votre soutien à la cause anti-Winry fait chaud au cœur).<p>

Les commentaires, c'est encore meilleur que le café -et ça, je ne l'avouerai pas tous les jours.


	6. Avoir raison ? Olivia, Winry, la Vérité

**Titre :** Parce qu'il est tard, VI.  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Johnnie Darko  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> FullMetal Alchemist  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple : **Olivia Mira Armstrong, Winry Rockbell, (Zolf Kimblee, quelque part dans Briggs), Edward Eric, La Vérité. Sous-entendus de Ed/Olivia.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> K+.  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>Arakawa Hiromu & Co.  
><strong>Avertissement<strong> : Brotherhood, faites comme si Winry était présente lors du combat final (**SPOIL ÉPISODE 63**).

Ce qui va suivre est très, très dangereux. Faire s'exprimer la Vérité est un exercice délicat, comme vous vous en doutiez certainement, mais surtout, n'imaginez pas un seul instant que j'aie tenté d'être impartiale. C'est justement parce qu'Arakawa a fait le choix que Vérité soit Un et Tout qu'elle ne peut être mise à distance, et donc être dite objective. La Vérité, ici, c'est celle que je conçois globalement, mais aussi et surtout **la mienne, avec tous les mensonges qui vont avec**. À moins que vous n'acceptiez en bloc ce qui suit, aucun des mots plaqués ici n'est vrai ou possible. C'est une fiction, dans tous les sens du terme.

Bon, sinon, j'ai écrit ce texte en cours de littérature, ouh la pas belle. LES CONCOURS BLANCS, C'EST TERMINÉ, AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Cela veut dire que je vais pouvoir reprendre un rythme de production à peu près décent, et qu'en plus, je ne mettrai plus dix jours à répondre à un commentaire (la honte. La grosse honte, pardon). Merci pour vos reviews, notamment à Nanaki à qui je ne peux pas répondre, et puis aux autres, naturellement. Bonne lecture !

Environ 1.230 mots.

* * *

><p>VI<p>

Olivia Armstrong n'a jamais douté de la puissance de sa volonté. Parce qu'elle est l'aînée et qu'elle a arraché l'héritage à son propre frère, le Général de Brigade sait par expérience qu'il est possible de se construire malgré tous les handicaps de départ. Être une femme ne présenterait aucun intérêt si elle n'avait pas le droit d'exercer sa foudroyante prérogative à la domination. Si elle n'a jamais eu la folie de penser à avoir une famille, elle s'en est constituée en revanche une bien plus authentique que ce que permettrait jamais les liens du sang. Extrême jusqu'au bout, Olivia maîtrise Briggs de sa poigne, d'autant plus redoutable, que la forteresse est son joyau et la concrétisation de son idéal de puissance humaine. En cas de chute, Olivia sait qu'elle mourra sans causer la perte de l'unité du groupe, et c'est bien pour cela qu'elle les a entraînés.

Regarder Winry dérange profondément la jeune femme. Elle a beau savoir que celle-ci n'est ni consciente ni responsable de sa condition d'otage, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'exécrer sa passivité naïve. Qu'elle s'occupe de l'auto-mail du Fullmetal, certes, mais de là ignorer le danger de Drachma, celui de l'Alchimiste du Lotus Rouge ? Sourire à Kimblee peut signer son arrêt de mort -elle est inutile. Central a besoin d'Olivia, mais pas d'une imbécile enamourée. De dégoût, elle crache sur la glace. Elle a hâte d'en découdre et d'évacuer la violence qui urge dans ses veines.

Winry se sent extrêmement gênée par le regard inquisiteur du général Armstrong. Elle est folle, se dit-elle. Comment une femme peut-elle dégager autant de violence au point d'en effacer sa féminité et sa providentielle beauté ? Certes Drachma est une menace considérable, mais de là à déployer une telle manifestation de son omnipotence, cela l'effraye au plus haut point. Qu'a-t-elle donc à exprimer ainsi son potentiel de destruction ? Elle aurait voulu raconter à Olivia l'histoire de ses parents. Kimblee leur a rendu un magnifique hommage en parlant d'eux comme il l'a fait, il est plus sensible que les habituelles condoléances et surtout, il a raison. Ses parents sont morts pour avoir cru en l'humanité de chacun, et Winry regrette de ne pouvoir expliquer à Olivia que l'homme se réalise non pas dans l'affrontement, mais dans la solidarité. Elle se demande comment faire entendre raison à une femme déjà si bien engagée dans la voie de la guerre. Elle y renonce cependant avant même d'y avoir réfléchi, préférant se consacrer au nouvel auto-mail d'Edward. Elle a choisi d'aider son ami, et si elle doit l'attendre, alors elle le fera et réparera toutes ses maladresses. Elle évite de se dire qu'elle poursuit son but avec la même dévotion que ses parents, par traumatisme. C'était son choix d'être là pour eux, elle a consciemment accepté le second rôle auquel ils la relèguent. Olivia a-t-elle choisi d'être tant enragée de prouver sa valeur ?

La Vérité regarde Winry et Olivia qui se jugent. Quelle chose étrange que de tout savoir, d'être présente dans chaque chose tout n'en formant qu'une partie. La Vérité ne se demande jamais quelle est sa nature, puisque sa divinité lui répond qu'elle est tout et un ; mais devant les choix des hommes, elle se demande bien ce qui peut leur passer par la tête. Aucun des mécanismes qui les poussent ne lui échappe, elle sait et a toujours su ce qui devrait arriver. Pourtant, parfois, il y en a quelque uns, jamais les meilleurs, qui arrivent devant la Porte et font _un choix,_ qu'elle n'a pas pu prévoir, car ce sont leurs actes qui déterminent ce qu'ils sont. Quel grandeur y aura-t-il a être Edward Elric, si l'on ne prend pas le chemin du sacrifice de l'alchimie en échange de l'intégrité, et donc de l'humanité de son frère ?

La Vérité ne peut juger Winry et Olivia, et cependant, parce qu'elle _sait_, elle a déjà pris parti. Elle possède toutes les motivations qui les engagent et les a regardé fuir du regard certains constats trop gênants ; en cela, rien de ce qu'elles sont ne lui échappe. Pourtant, il faut bien un juge. Ainsi, c'est à la Vérité qu'il revient de prendre aux hommes et d'accorder le pouvoir, ou alors, dans toute sa complexité, de créer le monde. C'est-à-dire se créer elle-même, ainsi que tous ceux qui ne devineront jamais à quel point _tout _leur échappe. La Vérité est vertige, quand bien même elle ne se regarde pas.

Olivia et Winry se font face sans savoir que leur affrontement est arbitré. La Porte s'amuse de leurs antagonismes, de cette femme violente qui n'a fait que trouver un moyen légitime de déployer ce qu'elle sait contraire aux valeurs habituelles, et puis cette autre, douce et dévouée, qui donne son existence à quelqu'un qui n'a pour l'instant pas décidé de lui accorder la réciproque. Il est difficile de trancher entre ces deux femmes qui, quoi qu'il en soit, se trompent. Tout comme il est contraire aux règles de la sagesse de porter en soi les germes de la destruction, il est interdit de n'avoir d'autre Terre Promise que soi-même. La Porte exècre la passivité, parce que c'est justement par elle que les gens de bien s'affadissent, et ainsi en va-t-il également pour toute la vitalité de ceux qui demandent à ce qu'on trace le chemin de leur route.

Oui, décidément, la Vérité, quoi que elle ait vu les torrents de haine et le chaos qui éprouvent le cœur d'Olivia, ne peut qu'approuver ce qu'elle a lu à l'avance dans les yeux du Général de Brigade.

_La bataille est terminée. Ils ne savent plus trop si le plus grand prodige est d'avoir collectivement ressuscité, ou si c'est le retour des deux Elric, ou si c'est encore d'avoir vu l'incarnation de Dieu._

_Olivia regarde la jeune fille qui se tient en retrait du champ de combat. Ainsi, la revoilà, cette blonde pleurnicharde qui a failli perdre Edward, dans la montagne, lorsque Kimblee l'affrontait. Elle n'avait pas su voir le piège évident du sourire de l'Écarlate, et c'était bien heureux qu'Edward lui ai survécu. Lorsqu'Olivia sort enfin du Q.G. de Central et qu'elle aperçoit cette jeune fille blonde qui pleure à chaudes larmes non loin des soldats, son épée parle pour elle. Elle a vu le regard et les souffrances du Fullmetal et se dit qu'en définitive, ce n'est pas d'une ménagère dont il a besoin, mais bien de quelqu'un qui sache qu'il ne guérira jamais des blessures que lui a infligées la Porte. Il y a bien d'autres blondes, des qui lui ressemble, se dit-elle, qui hurleraient lorsqu'on leur enfonce toute la longueur d'une lame dans le cœur. Avec satisfaction, Olivia Armstrong constate, alors qu'elle range son épée, que son uniforme n'est souillé qu'au bras, là où Sloth l'a atteinte, et qu'elle ne porte aucune trace de l'exécution sommaire à laquelle elle vient de procéder._

_La Vérité sourit, heureuse du cadeau que vient de lui livrer Edward Elric. Il ne reste maintenant qu'à voir si Edward se sera capable d'aller de l'avant, ou s'il s'effondrera sur lui-même comme cette fille qu'il n'a pourtant jamais épargnée. Edward Elric, l'entraînement d'Izumi aura-t-il montré qu'un est tout et que tout et un, et que par conséquent, il faut vivre et non se retourner sur les vestiges d'un passé qu'on ne peut reconstituer ? Auras-tu tiré les enseignements de ton précédent échec ?_

* * *

><p>Malgré l'étrangeté de ce texte, je tiens à préciser que j'ai tenu mes promesses, héhéhé. Je n'ignore pas que vous aurez du mal à commenter, mais s'il vous plaît, parlez. N'importe quoi, mais dîtes-le.<p>

Vous savez quoi ? Je vous vois. Je vous assure. J'ai de très bonnes statistiques qui me disent combien de personnes me lisent, dans quels pays, et si je suis aussi honorée qu'on me lise jusqu'à Malte ou au Mexique, ou même en Allemagne, j'aimerais avoir une trace de vous. Trois minutes de votre temps, pas plus !

Pour une fois, le prochain texte est déjà prêt. Je préfère cependant vous faire patienter un petit peu avant de publier, histoire de ne pas gâcher mon avance. Rendez-vous le 28 mai !


	7. Être enfant du désarroi, Wrath

****Titre ****: Parce qu'il est tard, VII**.  
><strong>**Auteur :** Johnnie Darko.  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> FullMetal Alchemist  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple : **Wrath, Sloth, Edward Elric, premier anime.  
><strong>Genre <strong>: Angst, drame.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> K.  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>Hiromu Arakawa & Co.

Je me suis faite grillée, du style allumée par le Colonel en train de venger Hughes (spoiiil !). Sukiro -pub, pub, allez lire les drabbles !-m'a reconnue, elle est en prépa avec moi, et lundi, elle est arrivée avec son air de potins en me disant : « Dis-moi, ce serait pas toi Johnnie Darko sur fanfic ? ». Oh oui, et je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Bravo petit caca ! Double vie d'otaku...

Je tiens à remercier les revieweurs, comme d'habitude, mais la situation est particulière aujourd'hui. Je remercie les quatre reviews d'Inkbox postées coup sur coup, enthousiastes et sympathiques comme je les aime. Merci également à Matsuyama et Nanaki, qui ne se sont pas connectées, et enfin, je tiens à honorer Cat y Mini et Naemir, qui m'ont posté deux superbes reviews, plus ou moins allumées (surtout la dernière), qui ont tout simplement sauvé la journée. Ouah, je vous aime. Merci enfin à Clewilan et à sa concision si juste.

Bon, cette fois, retour au principe du recueil. Vive le Angst ! 544 mots, je ne suis pas généreuse cette semaine.

* * *

><p>VII<p>

Je suis la Colère. Plus précisément, je suis l'enfant de la Colère.

Ma vie est une perpétuelle pulsion dévastatrice. Je voudrais tous vous annihiler pour étancher la douleur et la rage qui m'étouffent. Le visage d'Edward Elric me hante jusqu'à ce que je ne sache plus si son corps m'appartient ou si je dois détruire toute trace de son existence. Même maintenant, alors que Lust est morte, je ne trouve pas de satisfaction. Bien elle m'empêchait de parvenir à mes fins, il n'en reste pas moins que je veux tout à la fois la mort, la survie et la dégradation du nabot. Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je l'entends qui se bat contre Maman.

Je suis la colère. S'il était possible de tout détruire, je serais un fléau qui dévasterait le monde et j'en serais encore plus accablé. Il me faut le néant, et cependant, il faut que vous viviez pour que je puisse continuer de frapper.

Je suis la colère et rien ne m'arrête. Attiser la haine ne me rend que plus furieux, et le monde m'est une hérésie lancinante qui ne trouve jamais de repos. Détruire les autres me détruit également, mais je ne connais pas d'autre manière d'agir. Quelle horreur que d'avoir une partie de corps humaine, quand tout le reste appartient à un autre !

Tout en vous m'inspire la répulsion et la sauvagerie. L'innocence me blesse, la lâcheté me dégoûte, l'amitié me révulse. J'ignore ce qu'est la sérénité. Si seulement je pouvais vous tuer encore et encore, alors peut-être en serais-je apaisé. La colère est mon essence, mais elle est un foyer qu'aucune eau ne viendra éteindre. Ma souffrance devrait être la vôtre, vous m'entendez ? C'EST VOUS QUI DEVRIEZ ENTENDRE CE QUE J'ENTENDS, C'EST VOUS QUI DEVRIEZ AVOIR VU LA PORTE ! Toutes vos vertus et vos fautes sont la cause de ma torture ! Je meurs à chaque instant de ne pas vous tuer tous, alors que ma vie finirait si vous n'étiez plus là pour me laisser déverser les flots cycliques.

Mais si faut-il mourir, alors qu'aucun d'entre vous ne me tue, car vous n'en avez pas la dignité. Je veux vivre et aspire à la fin de mes tourments, mais l'idée de devenir humain m'exaspère. Je suis plus fort que vous tous réunis, parce que le poids de votre existence irrite mon cœur, et que je ne peux me détacher de ce fardeau qui me fait hurler de souffrance jusqu'à la folie ; je suis un martyr crucifié par la nature humaine. Ma solidité n'est pas mon choix, et je vous hais de m'imposer cette tâche qui devrait accabler vos épaules au lieu des miennes. Malgré ma colère, je suis lucide sur ce que nous sommes : vous êtes un mal incurable, et moi, une erreur, un chat, un être à la fois mort et vivant, simultanément. Si je suis un défi à toute conceptualisation, vous êtes en revanche hors de toute pensée. Grouillez, mais n'imaginez pas que vous existez.

J'arrive au milieu du hangar, là où nous battions précédemment. Je dois aider Maman, j'ai peur de ne pas être là à temps.

_Moi l'homonculus, je prie Ishbala pour qu'il existe et qu'il me délivre de la douleur d'exister... MAMAN !_

* * *

><p>Je vous éviterai pour une fois l'habituel blablabla de fin, et me contente de passer parmi vous pour récolter les reviews. Quant au prochain OS, j'essayerai de vous faire ça pour le <span>3 juin<span> ; si ce n'est pas le cas, je n'aurai pas le temps de m'en occuper le week-end suivant pour cause voyage scolaire de géographie (si je fais quatre heures de sommeil par nuit, ce sera bien). Au pire des cas, vous aurez ça le 11 juin. Pardon d'avance !


	8. In vino veritas, Jean, Maes, Roy

**Titre :** Parce qu'il est tard, VIII.  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Johnnie Darko.  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> FullMetal Alchemist.  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple :** Jean Havoc, Maes Hughes, Roy Mustang et six pintes de bière. La vie, c'est moche (« Monde de merde », comme disait George Abitbol. Mmm, mes interventions commencent de plus en plus tôt, je vais vraiment finir internée). Deuxième animé. Suite au commentaire légitime de Matsuyama, je prend le parti explicite d'un Jean qui **a fait Ishbal**, comme je l'avais déjà fait dans « Première et dernière fois », le quatrième OS de la série. Il a le même âge que Mustang, rien ne l'empêche d'avoir fait cette guerre.******  
><strong>****Genre : ****Angst, humour, spiritual (ahem).**  
><strong>Rating :<strong> **K+.**  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>**Hiromu Arakawa & Co**.  
><strong>

J'ai tenu mon délai, wouhou ! Cette fois, j'avoue cependant faire un écart à la règle que je m'étais fixée : il se pourrait bien que ce ficlet ne soit pas du Angst. Ou très peu. Bon, en fait, si, mais vu que ça commence et que ça finit à peu près bien, autant noter que je m'adoucis.

Encore merci pour vos commentaires (Anna Balst, Inkbox, Naemir, Ake, SGN1...), d'ailleurs, n'oubliez pas le joli bouton "Review this Chapter" de fin de page. Même en anglais, je crois qu'il reste assez compréhensible.

J'ai décidé d'arrêter cette série lorsque j'aurais réussi à écrire un Kimvia (si vous aimez ce recueil, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Je vais avoir du mal à faire quelque chose de satisfaisant), cela dit, pour les fascinées de Kimblee (en gros, toutes mes lectrices... Ahem ? Que font les lecteurs ?), ça ne m'empêchera pas de réécrire sur lui, même sur les autres. Ensuite, je passerai soit à des OS plus libres par rapport au canon, soit à une fiction complète, avec un scénario, quelques péripéties et une fin plus ou moins ouverte.

OK. J'arrête de parler. Ça fait environ **2470 mots**, nouveau record olympiiiiique de Johnnie (d'ailleurs, je vais aussi sans doute changer de pseudo, parce que celui-ci n'est pas franchement terrible). Et j'ai à peine relu pour ne pas être en retard, donc vous avez le droit de me dire où j'ai merdé.

Dernière précision : pour une fois, je fais un _dialogue_. Oui oui, des gens qui parlent, ça arrive même chez moi (je confesse le manque cruel de paroles de mes autres ficlets, mais priez Dieu que tous nous veuille absoudre !).

Je me tais définitivement. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>VIII<p>

Il est bien rare qu'ils acceptent quelqu'un d'autre dans leurs virées nocturnes, cependant, pour une fois, ils peuvent bien faire une exception, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'aller siroter quelques blondes dans un bar de connaisseurs. Mais enfin, il faudrait qu'ils soient un peu plus discrets, tout de même ; trois grands militaires accroupis en pleine nuit devant une taverne, empestant la bière ou la cigarette (ou les deux à la fois), il serait dommage qu'ils croient passer inaperçus.

- Sous-Lieutenant Havoc, je vous interdis de parler de tout ceci, gronde le plus haut gradé, un doigt menaçant levé devant sa figure.

- 'Vous inquiétez pas, Colonel, je commence à avoir l'habitude de vos sales coups. Répond plaisamment ledit militaire, soufflant au passage une bouffée de tabac à la figure de son supérieur, _tiens, apprécie_. Pas comme si on ne connaissait pas votre fameux lever de coude au campement...

- Silence ! s'exclame Hughes, qui scrute avec prudence par la fenêtre. Ils vont nous repérer, et il est hors de question que ma petite Gracia vienne me chercher au poste à cette heure-là !

- Oh, la ferme, Lieutenant-Colonel, râle Roy, je ne voudrais pas dire que ta petite femme t'a vu dans des états biens plus lamentables... D'toute façon, on est foutus, termine-t-il sans conviction.

Les trois hommes regardèrent un chat renifler dans leur direction avant d'éternuer et de prendre ses pattes à ses cou.

Effectivement. Il semble qu'ils ont franchi un pas non négligeable dans leur biture collective.

- J'en peux plus, éructe soudaine Mustang en réprimant un borborygme. Oh putain, je peux plus. Je vais mourir, je vais clamser, c'est la fin, je ne me sens pl..

- Taisez-vous, Colonel, interrompt Jean qui écrase une cigarette. Z'avez pas entendu le Lieutenant-Colonel ? Faut vous taire, parce que sinon sa madame ne sera pas contente.

Bien évidemment, Jean se paye royalement, _ahahahaha, dans ta gueule, Colonel Bâtard_, la tête de Mustang, mais ce dernier ne peut rien dire, non seulement parce qu'il passe son temps à lui faucher ses copines, mais aussi parce que son estomac s'est réveillé embarrassé de six pintes de bière et que ça, il n'apprécie pas du tout. Le glorieux colonel, héros de guerre d'Ishbal, tombeur de ces dames, accessoirement futur traître à sa patrie, s'en va donc vider ses entrailles sur une pauvre poubelle qui n'avait rien demandé, sinon un peu d'amour et de tendresse (mais pas de cette sorte).

- Bon, eh bien, le Colonel a officiellement rendu l'âme, constate placidement Jean, une autre cigarette déjà rallumée. L'aura pas fait long feu.

Le Lieutenant-Colonel et lui se regardent un instant avant de partir d'un grand éclat de rire qui ébranle la rue et ricoche joyeusement sur les fenêtres. D'habitude, c'est à Breda ou à Edward que reviennent ce genre de plaisanterie, mais vu leur ébriété avancée, ils se contenteront de cette blague d'une recherche douteuse. Leurs épaules sont toujours tremblantes de la secousse qui les agite, puis Jean tend à Maes son paquet de cigarette, cette fois en silence. Il n'a pas besoin de ses justifications, il l'a vu demander du feu à Roy, un soir, pendant Ishbal. Cependant, il n'a pas envie d'évoquer à nouveau le cauchemar des sables rouges, ni même le scintillement de _chaleur_ des pierres maudites. Il laisse ce soin à Roy, car lui seul à perdu une partie de son intégrité là-bas. Hughes et lui sont parvenus à rentrer à la maison, tandis qu'une partie de Mustang erre toujours dans les décombres qu'il a lui-même effondrés. ...Bon Dieu, qu'il plaint Riza de suivre ainsi un tel homme.

- Hé, Lieutenant-Colonel, demande Jean sans préavis, en tendant son briquet à gauche.

- Ouaip, Sous-Lieutenant ?

- Ça te fait quel âge, maintenant ?

Hughes lève un sourcil, aspire une bouffée de poison -Dieu que c'est bon, tout de même-, répond enfin.

- Vingt-neuf ans.

Un temps.

- … Putain, j'ai vingt-neuf ans, réalise-t-il après un moment.

- Et tu es heureux ?

Pour une seconde, il se demande si Jean est en train de le prendre pour un imbécile. Est-ce que les doubles rhum lui auraient définitivement enlevé les trois malheureux derniers neurones en place ?_ C'est qu'il à l'air sérieux, ce con_ ; et Maes de se dire que la question n'est sans doute pas innocente. Pour autant, ça ne lui donne pas le droit de répondre à ce qui semble être la véritable interrogation.

- Trouve-toi une copine, Havoc, maugrée Maes.

- Rien à foutre, réponds à ma question.

Que dire à un homme malheureux alors que l'on a soi-même toujours ignoré ce qu'étaient le dépit et le néant ?

- Oui, je suis heureux, et non, il n'y a pas de solution miracle. J'ai toujours voulu l'être, je l'ai pratiquement toujours été, il n'y a rien à ajouter, lâche enfin Maes.

- Faux, réplique Jean, faux, faux, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Regarde-moi, fait-il en agrippant le col de chemise de Maes, ne détourne pas les yeux comme ça, tout ce que je veux, c'est une putain de réponse que tu détiens. Ne dis pas non, tu ne regarderais pas ailleurs si ça n'était pas le cas. Hughes, comment tu fais pour être heureux chaque matin ?

Un râle obscur du Colonel leur parvient de loin, agréable intermède musical dont profite bien Maes pour garder le silence. Il ne peut ni ne veut répondre à la question de Havoc, oh non, faites que non, s'il vous plaît, pas maintenant et dans de telles conditions. Déjà que Roy passe son temps à spolier les conquêtes de ce dernier, si en plus il doit parler de ça alors que Jean est plus qu'éméché, ce pauvre Sous-Lieutenant va vraiment finir par tuer quelqu'un. Qui ne le mérite pas, ajoute-t-il mentalement en précision, parce que Jean aussi était à Ishbal. Ne pas penser, arrêter de s'abîmer dans le ressassement douloureux...

Maes fixe un néon qui habille de douceur les alentours, il ne l'avait même pas vu. Il se détache aisément de la poigne de Jean et se lève, les yeux toujours plongés dans le bain de lumière de l'éclairage publique. Il est bien étrange de constater à quel point sa vision change maintenant qu'il est sur ses pieds, et il lui semble d'ailleurs que le jour n'est pas si lumineux que ça, en comparaison de cette rue presque incandescente. Mais à voir la figure de Jean, Maes comprend enfin qu'il va devoir parler.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, merde. Je ne sais pas, je crois que j'ai toujours trouvé une raison de me trouver le matin, peu importe les circonstances. Point final.

- Gracia, n'est-ce pas ?

- Peu importe. Tant que tu trouves quelque chose, ce sera suffisant.

- Mais il n'y a rien, affirme Jean avec une évidence sereine.

Le silence tombe comme un couperet sur la dignité de Maes. Ce genre d'assertion est ce qu'il a toujours craint, parce que s'il avait un minimum d'honnêteté, il faudrait qu'il y réfléchisse à deux fois -et il ne pas prendre un tel risque.

- Parle pour toi.

- Non, je t'assure, réaffirme Jean, trop sérieux pour que cela n'échappe pas à Maes. Toi, tu as trouvé quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, mais à la base, il n'y a rien. Pas de but, pas de Dieu, aucun avenir, juste ce sentiment d'une immensité trop vaste pour qu'on la comprenne, et puis quelques déterminismes. Tu t'es choisi de quoi pouvoir vivre, mais si tu étais resté tel quel, tu serais comme moi. Vide. Le problème n'est pas tant le monde, c'est notre espoir qu'il change et qu'il devienne meilleur. On est humain, mon frère, finit-il, on n'arrêtera jamais les guerres et les massacres. Pas même nous.

Il le savait dès le départ, que cette soirée serait foutue. Roy est complètement cuit, il va même devoir le ramener chez lui, Jean déprime et lui-même n'est pas franchement présentable, pas même à sa femme qui pourtant, en a déjà vu des belles.

- Et alors ? finit-il par demander.

- Et quoi alors ? tempête Jean, qui apparemment se fiche bien qu'on les entende et qu'on les voie ainsi. Et quoi alors ? Mais tu te rends compte que tu n'es même pas honnête ? Que tout ça, c'est du chiqué, du plaqué, rien qu'un minable instinct de survie qu'on ne peut même pas justifier ?

Jean donc prononcé le mot que Maes redoutait tant, _oui, es-tu honnête, Maes ? Vraiment, as-tu toujours été sûr de ton choix de vivre avec Gracia, es-tu bien assuré qu'il n'y avait pas autre chose, que tu ne l'as pas épousée parce que chez toi, on épouse toujours une femme, et que tu avais peur de n'avoir rien à te dire en te réveillant ?_

Hughes se rassoit aux côtés de Jean, pensif. Il essuie ses lunettes afin de gagner un peu de temps, parce qu'il n'aime pas ce qu'il va dire, et qu'il n'est pas même pas certain que ce soit une réponse valable.

- Y a pas le choix, Jean.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Tu es obligé de trouver de quoi vivre, d'adopter des valeurs complètement subjectives et de te dire « c'est ça, c'est ce que je crois ». Il n'y a pas de dogmes qu'en religion, c'est pareil dans la vie de tous les jours. Pourquoi vivre plutôt que mourir ? Parce qu'on est là, et c'est tout. Soit tu l'acceptes, soit tu prend ton 9 mm et tu te le fourres dans la bouche. Bordel, tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi Roy est toujours en vie ? Simplement parce qu'il accepté ce qu'il a commis à Ishbal et qu'il sait qu'il ne se rachètera jamais. Il est revenu en vie, pas franchement reluisant certes, mais en vie tout de même.

- C'est ce qu'il a choisi, c'est bien ce que je dis.

- Non. Ou plutôt si, parce que s'il se tue, il ne pourra jamais récupérer les erreurs du passé, ou du moins tenter de les atténuer le plus possible. Tu sais, s'il prépare ce coup d'État, c'est qu'il y croit vraiment. Il se doute bien qu'il faudra se salir les mains et accepter certains compromis, mais au moins, il aura fait _quelque chose_. Je te l'ai dit, si tu ne l'acceptes pas, si tu ne décides pas à faire une chose, aussi minime soit-elle, regarde-toi en face et tire-toi une balle.

Il sait bien que ce n'est pas ce qu'attendait Jean, mais il n'a pas le choix, justement. Il a lui-même connu, très brièvement, cette phase de questionnement, mais il doit mettre le Sous-Lieutenant face à ses responsabilités et à ses prétentions. Si Monsieur croit qu'il a raison en affirmant que la vie est inutile et que tout ceci n'est qu'une illusion indigne, qu'il ouvre la voie en appliquant ses propres paroles. Jean ne répond pas, et tant mieux.

Roy revient en rampant, délaissant sa pauvre poubelle souillée, haletant et piteux.

- Putain, Hughes, je t'avais dit de pas me laisser boire... gémit-il misérablement en quémandant une cigarette à Jean.

- 'Chuis pas ta mère, répond tranquillement son ami. Par contre, je sais que si tu allumes cette cigarette, tu auras droit à un aller-simple vers le caniveau, avec en prime un bon coup de pied au cul.

- Laissez-le, rit nerveusement Jean, il faut bien qu'il voie par lui-même.

Toujours allongé, Roy tend le bras pour atteindre la cigarette que lui tend Havoc et l'allume en claquant sèchement des doigts. Cependant, il ne la fume pas, et ses deux compagnons attendent qu'il se décide enfin à agir. Ça ne tarde pas, comme le constate la main de Jean sur laquelle Roy applique avec obstination l'extrémité embrasée de la cigarette.

- SALE ENFOIRÉ DE TA MÈRE ! hurle Jean, oublieux de toute hiérarchie.

- À tes souhaits, lui répond Roy avec son sourire séducteur. La prochaine fois que je t'entends parler de conneries pareilles, je te laisse derrière moi. Tu es ici et sous ma responsabilité parce que tu en as fait le choix, et si tu n'es pas capable de réassumer ta décision, je veux ta lettre de démission demain matin sur mon bureau. Riza ou pas, je traiterai ton dossier en priorité, les autres attendront, fait-il d'une voix basse dont Jean sait qu'elle signifie la menace. Et si jamais tu rechutes, rappelle-toi que je n'ai même pas eu à t'allumer directement. La prochaine fois, je ne claquerai pas des doigts pour une simple _cigarette_.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Roy parvient à se redresser contre le mur et à fumer en silence. Il a un peu peur de ce qu'il vient de faire, mais il ne peut se permettre que ses pions doutent. Autant qu'il les aime, il doit être capable de leur imposer la discipline. _Ishbala merci, Riza ne nous voit pas. Combien de temps tiendra-t-elle avant de comprendre que je ne suis pas en mesure de la protéger ?_

- Bon, debout, _compañeros_, la route est longue.

- Maes, dis-moi que...

- Certainement pas. Gracia va me tuer de me voir rentrer dans cet état, alors il est hors de question que tu viennes brutaliser mon pauvre canapé. Tu t'imagines, si Elysia te voit ?

- J'apprécie, camarade. Havoc, taxi ?

- Z'êtes pas venus en bagnole ?

- J'ai l'air en état de la conduire ?

- … Je vous préviens, demain matin, je ne me fais pas cinq kilomètres à pied pour aller la chercher.

- Je corromprai Fuery.

- Salopard. Touchez pas à Cain.

- Vous le prenez ce taxi, oui ou merde !

Finalement, comme prévu dès le départ, Maes raccompagne Roy chez lui, sans qu'il fasse cependant aucun détour pour soulager son estomac mécontent, et il termine sa route avec Jean.

- Havoc, je... commence Maes en s'arrêtant devant chez lui

- Vous en faites pas, l'interrompt Jean qui ne s'arrête pas, je serai là demain.

Il salue comme Mustang, ses doigts touchent sa tempe avant de s'en éloigner, et sa grande silhouette se découpe crûment dans la lumière orangeâtre. Doit-il le croire ? Il ne sait pas trop, il faudra qu'il passe voir Roy et toute son équipe demain, quand il aura fini d'enquêter sur la hiérarchie. D'ailleurs, c'est de plus en plus suspect, il faudra qu'il aille voir Sciezka. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, il en est certain.

Il ne faut pas que sa fille le voie, du moins, pas avant demain soir. Il ne veut pas qu'elle ait des souvenirs de son papa ivre, pas plus que sa femme d'ailleurs. Il s'étend sur le canapé, conscient de son odeur, et s'endort définitivement. Vraiment, c'est dommage qu'il ne puisse pas les revoir avant demain soir, quand il sera propre et de retour à la maison. Il va leur manquer, il en est sûr.

* * *

><p>Je sens que certaines vont vouloir me tuer, mais je tiens à dire que j'ai posté à l'heure. Un peu tard, mais dans des conditions acceptables. Dans le cas du R&amp;R, vous êtes venus, vous commentez ! La suite, si je survis à mon weekend de géographie à Saumur (on fait du camping. Et il va PLEUVOIR), sera pour le <span>11 juin<span>. D'ici-là, amusez-vous bien, et ceux qui passent le baccalauréat, croyez-moi, ça ne vaut pas la peine de réviser !


	9. Construire pour être mieux pardonnés

******Titre :** ****Parce qu'il est tard, IX.****  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> ****Johnnie Darko.****  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> ****FullMetal Alchemist****.  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple :** ****ABSOLUMENT PAS CANON, ou plutôt, pas comme ça**. **Je vous laisse un peu de surprise. Premier anime.****  
><strong>**Genre : ****Fluff, aaaarg. Je n'ai plus d'honneur.**  
><strong>Rating :<strong> **K.**  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>**Hiromu Arakawa & Co**.**

J'ai survécu, me voilà de retour !

Euuuuuh... Je perds définitivement la main. Cependant, comme vous le remarquerez tous, j'arrive à être à l'heure ! Merci pour vos commentaires (Matsuyama -merci pour tes encouragements et ta remarque pertinente- et SGN1), j'espère vous (re)voir et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Environ **1330** mots, la quantité s'améliore, la qualité...

* * *

><p>IX<p>

Il va voir sa femme et son enfant, se dit-il sans vraiment réaliser. Il ne sait pas si ce qui l'étonne le plus est que cet énoncé soit réel et approprié, ou s'il a le droit, aujourd'hui, de dire qu'il a _une _femme et _un_ enfant. Il n'a pas pleuré, pas plus qu'il n'a eu besoin qu'on lui tienne l'épaule, mais lorsque l'infirmière vient lui dire qu'il peut entrer, il remarque enfin qu'il n'a pas cessé de trembler pendant tout le temps qu'a duré l'accouchement.

Il pousse sans mot la porte, regarde sa femme (c'est sa femme, _la sienne_, est-ce possible ?) dormir, épuisée par le travail et les heures de souffrance. La délivrance a collé ses cheveux à la moiteur de son front, de la même manière que lorsque lui la tenait fiévreuse dans le creux de son étreinte -et qu'elle l'appelait, parce qu'elle a toujours su que son prénom murmuré au creux de l'oreille le rend fébrile. Mais ce qui le touche profondément, plus que la pâleur et l'abandon complet de sa compagne, c'est la petite chose qui dort sur elle... _Mon fils ? Toi, tu as un fils ? Tu as pu _créer_ ? C'était ça qui roulait sous mes doigts, sous sa peau, ça qui mangeait pour trois et me faisait nettoyer les sanitaires chaque matin ?_

Il a toujours été convaincu que si ce moment venait à se produire, il ne pleurerait pas, et il a bien eu raison. Sa main n'a plus l'assurance d'antan, sa respiration lui échappe à mesure qu'il s'assoit le plus délicatement possible sur le lit, mais vraiment, il ne pleure pas. _J'ai un bébé, un enfant, un garçon ? Merde, personne ne m'avait jamais dit que ça ferait ça_.

L'enfant gigote sur le sein de sa mère, son père hésitant ne peut retenir un ricanement nerveux à le voir ainsi. C'est tout petit, ridiculement petit ! Elle ouvre les yeux et sa première vision est ses deux hommes, le sien et le leur, qu'il va falloir mettre dans le berceau à côté. Elle n'a pas la force de parler, et elle lui sait gré de garder le silence alors qu'elle couche précautionneusement leur enfant. Lorsqu'elle se rassied, le regard paisible dont il l'entoure est toujours là à la détailler, avec une admiration et une sérénité qui lui échappent. _Comment peut-il être aussi calme ?_

Les larmes ont franchi les barrières de la jeune femme. Son homme reste un instant stupéfait par la défection de ses défenses habituelles, puis il l'attire au creux de sa chaleur pour la bercer doucement. Il comprend, se dit-il, l'accouchement, les neuf mois précédents, les hormones, la délivrance...

- Shht. Dit-il avec une lenteur rare, tandis qu'il replace une mèche blonde derrière son oreille. Tu as le droit au repos, toi aussi, tout s'est très bien passé.

Il ne l'a pas encore épousée, et il ne compte pas le faire. Elle est libre, elle a un enfant, et le jour où elle lui signifiera que tout ceci est terminé, elle aura le droit de reprendre ses anciennes prérogatives. Il lui a imposé trop de choses pour s'opposer à un quelconque départ.

Et pourtant, l'avoir contre lui est une sensation qui lui manque à chaque fois qu'elle s'éloigne.

- Mais, enfin, regarde-le ! Il est minuscule ! s'exclame-t-elle enfin avec hystérie. C'est impossible, _regarde ! _Tu y crois, toi, qu'on a fait que _ça _?

- Bien sûr qu'il est petit, pouffe-t-il en lui embrassant le front, il n'a pas une heure. Laisse-lui le temps de grandir un peu, tout même.

Elle ne répond pas, ce qui augure qu'elle a quelque chose d'important à dire. Pitié, pas de nouvelle dispute sur le prénom, ils en ont déjà parlé, ils s'étaient mis _d'accord_, pas d'autre revirement...

- Je ne veux pas qu'il porte le nom de mon père, lâche-t-elle enfin.

- Je ne me souviens pas qu'on ait jamais parlé de ça, encore moi que j'aie été d'accord là-dessus, répond-il avec circonspection, sourcil levé alors que son regard se baisse vers elle. On avait bien dit Julia pour une fille, Ugo pour un garçon ?

- Oui. Mais je t'en prie, pas son second prénom, peu importe la tradition.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que je te demanderais ça ?

- Parce qu'il doit avoir le prénom de son grand-père, non ?

Il se détache et la regarde enfin en face. Bon Dieu, il n'a eu aucun mal à comprendre ses sautes d'humeurs, ses envies de macarons ou de lui, mais à cet instant, il est absolument perdu. Qu'est-ce qui la prend ?

- Elizabeth. Je suis orphelin, et ton père était ce qu'il était. La tradition, laisse-la aux autres si elle leur convient.

Il n'avait cependant pas prévu qu'elle éclate en sanglots convulsifs, ni même qu'elle pointe Ugo (Ugo ? Doit-il dire Ugo ou leur enfant ?) d'un doigt accusateur en s'écriant :

- Roy, je refuse que notre enfant ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec ce que j'ai vécu ! Ni son prénom, ni celui de ma mère ! Je ne suis pas Elizabeth, je suis Riza, et si tu veux détruire ma vie comme mon père a eu celle de ma mère, je ne te laisserai pas faire !

Elle s'est recluse dans un coin de la pièce, tremblant comme un écureuil surpris par un enfant. Avec une patience qu'il ne se reconnaît pas, Roy se saisit de la couverture, et en se rapprochant d'elle, il en couvre délicatement les épaules de Riza. Plaquée contre lui, elle ne peut que pleurer et se serrer. Il sait ce qu'elle est en train de vivre.

- Riza, écoute-moi bien. Je ne serai pas le père parfait, j'ai tué, j'aurai peut-être un procès à cause de ça, et toi aussi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le cacher à nos enfants, oui, à nos enfants, il est impensable que l'on en ait qu'un seul... Il est donc hors de question qu'ils ignorent ce qu'il s'est passé et les choix que nous avons faits. J'ai tué les Ishbals et les Rockbell et je n'ai aucune excuse. Cependant, je ne suis pas Berthold. Jamais, au grand jamais Riza, tu n'auras à me craindre. Si tant est que tu n'es pas satisfaite de moi, je n'aurai pas la prétention de te retenir. Tout est dit.

- Ça n'était pas là la question. Je ne veux pas qu'ils aient du sang sur les mains, je ne veux pas leur apprendre les flammes, je veux qu'Ugo soit quelqu'un et pas un vulgaire chien de l'armée, tout comme je refuse qu'il ait à pâtir de mes mauvais soins. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ma mère est morte trop tôt pour que je sache m'occuper correctement d'un enfant. Promets-moi de ne pas me laisser seule avec lui.

- Et moi donc ? Je suis orphelin, ton père a fait la majeur partie de mon éducation, tu me crois mieux placé ? Je ferai des erreurs, sans doute plus que toi, mais on y arrivera.

Le dos de Riza, ô le blanc chemin de la blondeur sublimant les vallées, son dos n'est désormais plus profané par les tremblements mélancoliques de son doute. Ils ont peur, mais ils pensent pouvoir. Après tout, s'il a démissionné, s'il a accepté le bandeau qui lui couvre l'œil depuis bientôt trois ans, c'est qu'il est prêt. L'ancien caporal Mustang et le nouveau Lieutenant-colonel Hawkeye se disent que finalement, même les mauvais peuvent arriver à dépasser ce qu'ils ont fait. C'est d'ailleurs bien pour cela qu'en regardant son fils, Riza songe qu'elle n'a pas pu empêcher le massacre d'Ishbal et qu'il est trop tard pour espérer se racheter, mais que lui pourra peut-être, s'ils comprennent comment s'y prendre, le moyen d'être aussi bon que le fut Maes ou que l'est Winry. Toujours pressée contre le torse rassurant de son compagnon, Riza prie pour qu'Ugo Mustang devienne un homme de bien et qu'ils aient la force d'être dignes de l'éduquer. _Ishbala, si tu existes, donne-moi le courage de ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs que mon père._

* * *

><p>L'auteur en a marre d'écrire des textes de dépressive mono-maniaque, elle se dit donc qu'il faut innover. Ça passera par du Royai, ça ne fera que la cinquième fois qu'on voit Riza dans ce recueil, mais bon, ça n'a pas l'air de vous embêter (pense à Cat et Matsuyama et toutes les autres). Combien ont deviné depuis le départ ? Tout le monde ? M'en doutait. C'est pathétique... Mmmh, la suite, si l'inspiration aura eu la gentillesse de venir me faire un petit coucou, vers le <span>19 juin<span>. Je viens de remarquer que j'ai pratiquement écrit tous mes textes sous des points de vue masculins... Il faudra que je m'occupe de réparer cette erreur (mais ce ne sera pas pour le prochain OS). Si vous avez le courage de commenter ce texte, je vous admire et vous remercie d'autant plus.


	10. Qui joue avec le feu se brûle, RoyKim

****Titre :** **Parce qu'il est tard, X**.  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> **Johnnie Darko**.  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> **FullMetal Alchemist**  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple :** **Zolf J. Kimblee/Roy Mustang, avec changements de point de vue.**  
><strong>Rating :<strong> **K+/T (_lime _yaoi).****  
><strong>******Disclaimer : ********Hiromu Arakawa & Co. La phrase extraite et adaptée de Jakuta Alikavazovic, tirée de Holmes et moi (à lire absolument), n'appartient qu'à elle (celle sur le parasite de la pire espèce). J'aurais aimé pouvoir l'écrire, mais elle a plus de talent que moi. La citation de fin vient de Secret Défense, de Philippe Haïm (2008), passé hier soir sur France 3. Bon film, tête assez intéressante de Gérard Lanvin lorsqu'il assène cette phrase. Trop vraie, à mon avis.****  
><strong>**Timeline** : **peu après la sortie de prison de Kimblee, où vous voulez.

****Motif du texte :** **Duel au Soleil, Étienne Daho. Comme précisé, cette chanson ne m'appartient pas, encore une fois à mon grand regret, car la délicatesse et l'élégance de ce grand monsieur me laissent rêveuse. Si l'idée vous tente, relisez avec la chanson pour bande-son, mais ne le faites qu'après avoir lu sans musique, ou avec celle que vous écoutez déjà actuellement. La chanson est disponible sur deezer(.)com/fr/#music/etienne-daho/duel-au-soleil-327912). J'emprunte quelques autres titres de chanson à Daho, en clin d'œil – bien évidemment, ils ne sont encore une fois pas à moi.

Après l'innommable chapitre précédent (je n'écris pas le premier mot qui m'est venu afin de préserver la sensibilité des plus jeunes – aheeem), que j'effacerai sûrement un jour, je m'aperçois que la quantité n'est décidément pas chez moi un signe de qualité. Je publierai donc certainement de manière plus aléatoire et incertaine, non pas pour vous livrer des chefs-d'œuvre, mais afin d'être un minimum satisfaite de mes écrits. Toutes mes excuses à ceux (celles, plutôt) qui s'étaient habitué(e)s à ce rythme de lecture. Vous avez de nouveau le droit de vouloir ma mort pour l'inexcusable retard avec lequel je publie. Explications en fin de texte. Merci à celles qui ont commenté le chapitre précédent (SGN1, Inkbox, Cat y Mini).

Bonne lecture ! Environ **1400** mots. Ça doit être truffé de fautes, j'ai à peine relu.

* * *

><p>X<p>

_L'horizon s'éclaircit, sublime, le soleil s'est levé,  
>Dans le rôle du rebelle des sables enfin tu apparais,<br>Défiant toutes tes attitudes, dans les dunes caché,  
>Je ne te laisserai aucune chance, pas de chance...<em>

_Je fais un vœu, le feu d'un duel au soleil,  
>Je rêve d'un duel avec toi.<br>En haut de la falaise tu viendras,  
>Provoque et duel avec toi,<br>Me donner la fièvre au soleil,  
>En haut de la falaise rebelle.<br>Je veux un duel avec toi,  
>Duel au soleil contre moi,<br>Duel au soleil contre moi..._

o*o*o*o*o*o_  
><em>

Il se souvient à présent de ce qui s'est produit. Quoiqu'il n'en paraisse rien, le calme apparent dont l'ont pourvu ses sept années de prison menace de se briser à chaque fois qu'il repense à ce qu'il lui a dit, à lui, qui a tué pour bien moins que ça.

Ses mains n'ont rien touché depuis sept longues années, et il se sent prêt à en user à nouveau, surtout si cela peut le faire taire. Pour qui le prend-il ?

Il a cru connaître la folie lorsque la transe l'embrasait à Ishbal. Il a même pensé qu'il avait perdu une partie de lui-même en prison, et pourtant, ce n'était rien comparé à ce que déclenchent en lui l'impuissance et la rage. Si son esprit pouvait encore prendre compact avec son corps, il s'apercevrait que chaque muscle est contracté, mais à cet instant, il est plus éloigné qu'il ne l'a jamais été de la conscience. Il est plus qu'un bloc de haine pure, il _est_ la haine, le chaos, il n'a jamais senti pareille faiblesse. Il va sombrer, il le sent, il peut encore se rendre compte que la puissance de son esprit ne cesse de glisser vers les abîmes terrifiantes de la destruction et de l'inconnu. S'il ne le tue pas maintenant, il aura perdu son plus vieux combat, celui qu'il pensait finir, au lieu que ce soit lui qui l'achève. Arrêter de penser, il doit aller jusqu'au bout plutôt que de risquer sa seule défaite - la plus coûteuse.

Sa voix le poursuit inlassablement.

« _Tu ne peux pas nier ce que tu as éprouvé. Même moi, je le sais._ »

Il faut qu'il termine cette guerre, sans quoi, il finira par tout exploser. Il l'entend qui rit et distingue même les plissements de sa chemise lorsqu'elle achève d'être déboutonnée.

« _Tu ne peux pas nier..._ »

La suite se perd dans un mouvement furieux dont il ne saura jamais quand il a commencé et comment il a pu finalement s'arrêter.

o*o*o*o*o*o

_Je ne le savais pas plus que toi, à l'époque, que ce que nous étions sur le point de faire allait nous perdre définitivement. Pour autant, je n'aurais pas renoncé, car si l'on peut être fou de quelqu'un, alors cela signifie que je n'ai pas à rougir de mon obsession._

_L'académie n'a pas été pas une mince affaire. À peine t'y ai-je vu que j'ai ressenti le besoin pervers de m'approprier ton existence, tout savoir de ce que tu cachais, et surtout, te briser afin de ne plus avoir de rival. Je t'ai désiré, tu m'entends ?_

_Je ne crois pas que tu aies eu peur de moi, si tant est que quelque chose t'ait jamais touché. Ce n'était donc pas cela qui troublait tes gestes pourtant indifférents lorsqu'il s'agissait des autres ; il m'a fallu un certain temps pour comprendre que comme j'en faisais également l'expérience, tu étais tourmenté par cette peur de l'inconnu venu de toi-même. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment se pouvait-il qu'après toutes ses années à avoir cru se connaître, il suffisait d'une apparition pour bouleverser les codes établis et repenser l'acquis de notre personnalité ? J'avais peur de l'intensité, mais je crois pouvoir affirmer que la nouveauté toute entière t'effrayait et te plongeait dans l'angoisse de ce que tu n'a(vai)s pas le pouvoir de contrôler._

_Nous n'avons pas attendu la nuit, j'avais trop besoin de détailler ton visage congestionné par les émotions et les sensations. Je t'avoue n'avoir plus fait attention à grand-chose sur la fin, mais tant qu'il me restait assez de discernement pour te regarder t'abandonner, je me délectai de tes yeux fermés et de tes grognements. De mon nom prononcé comme une incantation, sans amour mais intensément, avec l'avidité de qui attend le plaisir – l'Enfer, enfin. Je ne voulais pas de tendresse et n'en reçu heureusement pas. Ta chaleur et ta reddition, notre reddition, suffisait largement à notre relation ; je suis mort de fièvre pour renaître parmi la moiteur et l'urgence. Nous nous voulions et nous obtenions par sauvagerie, mais aussi parce que nous étions puissants et que rien ne nous rendait aussi forts que ce combat perdu d'avance, cette promesse frustrante d'un éblouissement trop bref et dont nous attentions la dévastation. Les mots adéquats n'existent pas encore pour décrire l'évidence millénaire de la chair humaine._

_Je ne suis qu'un homme, et en tant que tel, je suis dans l'obligation d'avouer mon penchant pervers pour les jeux de pouvoirs. Ceux dont on connaît déjà le résultat avant le début de la partie, que certains ont appelés _libertinage. _Néanmoins, personne n'avait su, cette fois-ci, qu'il n'y aurait que deux perdants. La guerre a déchiré nos âmes, plus la tienne que la mienne d'ailleurs, mais nos obsessions ont dispersé les morceaux. Nous avons su alors que nous avions eu des âmes, et qu'à trop avoir voulu être des hommes, des vrais, nous nous sommes enfermés dans la solitude tant redoutée. Celle de notre aveuglement consenti._

o*o*o*o*o*o_  
><em>

Quoi qu'il veuille ne dire, il avait beau avoir imaginé ce face à face jusqu'à réaliser sa perversité masochiste, il avait été en-dessous de la réalité en se disant que le choc ne suffirait pas à l'ébranler. Il sait qu'il doit rester calme et garder son masque, et s'il n'avait pas su se contrôler, le tremblement de ses jambes n'aurait pu que révéler ce qu'il en était réellement de son esprit. Trente ans, et un simple regard le désarme ? Il doit se ressaisir. Nier la vérité de ce qu'il représente à ses yeux, même s'il doit par là même se passer de la torsion qu'il n'ignore pas produire sur l'estomac de son vis-à-vis. Tant pis, car il ne se sent pas les épaules de gérer la situation si un seul des deux devait admettre ce qu'ils taisent depuis huit ans. Il ignore s'il est plus effrayé par lui ou par sa propre inconscience. Il croyait le temps des élans et des folâtreries terminé, et pourtant, ce sont bien des martèlements cardiaques irréguliers qui lui font perdre pied.

- Tiens. Vous ici, je vous croyais au cirque avec...

- Suffit. Merde, on n'est plus en 1880.

- Calme, Zolf.

C'est un affront à son empire, celui qu'il a bâti sur l'immense champ de ses possibilités. Comment ose-t-il ?

- Tu ne peux pas nier ce que tu as éprouvé. Même moi, je le sais.

Il a longtemps considéré Roy comme un bellâtre inintéressant. Il n'avait pas tort sur un point : il est orgueilleux, il est de la pire espèce de parasite : il mesure l'étendue de ses privilèges et s'y vautre. Mustang, il en est sûr, ne se prive pas d'exploiter la moindre ressource, mais il a l'élégance toutefois de ne pas s'en contenter et de jouer un jeu. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'attraction de l'abîme, le jeu de la vie et de la mort, les pulsions auto-destructrices et le goût de l'interdit (c'est toujours le goût de l'interdit, de toute façon).

Sans le quitter des yeux, Mustang a déboutonné sa chemise. Zolf pense brièvement à ceux qui parlent des femmes _qui se donnent à eux_ ; ils n'ont rien compris. Il n'y a ni don ni réception, pas plus que des rapports de force. Ce ne sont que des mots de fanfarons pour excuser l'urgence.

o*o*o*o*o*o_  
><em>

Réapprendre. Le monde, lui d'abord, puis l'autre, le bureau, la pièce, les cercles consécutifs. Trouver une vie, la vie, celle qui ne se résume pas à chercher son souffle. Son cerveau... ? Son esprit ? Il a vaguement conscience qu'ils ont un jour été le centre de son existence, mais il se trouve bien incapable de finir une seule pensée. Toujours aussi indistinctement étreints, ils tentent de trouver une cohérence à _ça _(leurs rapports, leurs responsabilités, leur haine ?). Ce duel a la saveur légère du parfum de l'autre, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'a aucun équivalent, et qu'il faudra supporter toute la vie la douleur du souvenir. Sept ans après (foutue numérologie), c'est terminé alors que les jeux pourraient recommencer autrement. Il n'est pas question d'une histoire d'_amour_, puisqu'il faudrait accepter la honte et les erreurs, et pourtant, ils auraient pu vivre autrement, à deux parfois, pas sentimentalement mais humainement.

« _Un agent n'est pas un être humain, juste une arme. Rien de plus._ » Peu importe si le beau visage du salopard qui a énoncé cette vérité ne leur revient pas, il a touché juste. Ils sont perdus depuis le départ.

* * *

><p>Si vous aussi, vous savez avec qui Zolf est censé être au cirque, c'est que vos grand-parents ont les mêmes vieilles expressions que les miens. D'ailleurs, si quelqu'un connaît l'origine de celle-là, je suis preneuse.<p>

Question substantielle de l'auteure aux lecteurs : est-ce que quelqu'un _comprend _ce que j'écris ? J'ai l'impression parfois de ce que j'écris m'est tellement évident que ce doit être assez embrouillé pour vous.

Mmm, voilà, je suis retard. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, c'est la première fois depuis le début de la série, en d'autres termes c'est un miracle. Je suis en vacances, je devrais pouvoir écrire jusqu'à m'endormir sur Vladimir (Vladimir, c'est mon PC. Vieille histoire), mais non. Je n'y arrive plus, ou du moins, pas les fanfictions – même le reste est plus que moyen. C'est la crise, les enfants, Mademoiselle Inspiration aussi a décidé d'emmerder le monde. J'annonce ainsi avec ce monologue interminable que cette série, à moins d'une illumination type christique, stagnera pendant quelques semaines. Sinon, j'aime toujours autant (plus) les commentaires. Ne me détestez pas !

PS : alors, ce bac, ces examens ?

PPS : qui a triché, hinhinhin ?

PPPS : qui a compris quels sont les différents points de vue ?

PPPPS : commentaire pour tous !


End file.
